


Endless -Lust- Love

by danika (persephone20)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, story stubs that have never gone anywhere but need a home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/danika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up to and including 'Ballad'. Tiny little crack!fic that made me grin while I was writing and probably shouldn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless -Lust- Love

Finn was looking at Rachel's ass while Rachel sung to Mr. Shue. Of course he was. Lately, that seemed like all Finn was doing. He certainly wasn't looking at her ass. She watched him glance hurriedly away from both Rachel and Quinn the minute he saw that she had noticed.

Typical. Wouldn't occur to him to actually talk with her about it, would it?

 

**

Earlier in the year, when Quinn, Santana and Brittnay had joined Glee club, the sign of any of the girls linking arms with any of the Glee members had been a sign for any intelligent person to run. So, when Quinn approached Rachel after practice in that manner, she couldn't blame the brunette for her reaction. Instead of blaming, she jumped right into why she was talking to her.

"Here's the thing. You're hot for my boyfriend." Quinn lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow, as if daring Rachel to deny it.

She should have known no dare was necessary in getting Rachel Berry to talk. "Excuse me," she started, with an uneasy smile, but that's as far as Quinn was inclined to let her get.

"You see, I just don't care about whatever excuse you're thinking of putting together in that pretty little head of yours." She could see Rachel's forehead creasing with confusion over Quinn's use of 'pretty' in that sentence. "I'm willing to do whatever I can to keep my man. And if that means you, well. We've got to do something to keep the gossip mill in business."

The saccharine smile was starting to strain Quinn's cheeks, but it was nothing to the way that her heart was beating in her chest. If Rachel refused her doing this thing, in the public of the school hall, nothing was going to recover her reputation.

She just had to make sure she didn't give Rachel a chance to refuse her. Quinn lifted her hands to pull Rachel towards her. Awkwardly. It was different than kissing Finn. There, she knew where to put her arms around him, and he would either pick her up or bend down and kiss her. Rachel was another girl, approximately the same height as her. The things that Quinn had previously learned to do with kissing didn't apply here.

The moment was put to an end, not by Quinn, or by Rachel, but by Jacob Ben Israel's rather loud gasp. Quinn turned away to find him pushing his glasses firmly up against the bridge of his nose. There. That sealed it. With Jacob watching, she could rely on the fact that rumor would now go around the school about how incredibly hot the kiss had been between Quinn and Rachel. Even better that it was Jacob who had seen them. Everyone knew that he had some kind of a crush thing on Rachel.

The previous queen of the school looked back to Rachel. It seemed like that could almost be said of her now too. Her eyes took in the flush on Rachel's cheeks but, whether from arousal or anger, Quinn didn't know her well enough to say.

Rather than let Rachel potentially ruin the moment, Quinn spoke again without giving Rachel the chance. Her lips were thin and the snark in her tone came out without Quinn's meaning it to. So many years as most popular girl couldn't be forgotten in a matter of weeks.

She smirked at Rachel, and said, "Think about that, the next time you're kissing my boyfriend," then turned on her heel and walked into the small crowd that had gathered without looking back.


End file.
